The Depths of Love
by alias4eva07
Summary: S/V are married with 2 kids, but what happens when something goes wrong?
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Depths of Love  
  
Author: Nicole (alias4eva07)  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters that you recognize, because if I did, Syd and Vaughn would have been together a long, long, time ago!  
  
Summary: Sydney and Michael are married, have 2 children, and are living the comfortable life. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong?  
  
Default Chapter  
  
They stormed into the building she knew all too well. The building she had spent years in, working for the enemy she thought she was fighting. The building that had taken away her inoccence. The building that had taken away her first love. But now she had something that this building nor any person or thing could ever take away...her love...her true love.  
  
They ran in, the sound of gunshots instantly pulling her out of her own thoughts and mind. She ran through the rows upon rows of desks, running to the office she had always hated, the office of her enemy, the office of Arvin Sloane. She knew backup would soon be coming and it comforted her in some way, but she knew she needed closure. She needed to be the one to capture him. She ran past Sark's office and noticed he wasn't in there, but silently dismissed it, believing another agent had already grabbed him and arrested him.  
  
She approached the office, already feeling the hatred she felt for this man boiling over. She had loathed this man for almost 2 years. She rounded the door to the office, only to find it empty. She searched the office from top to bottom, nothing. That was until she saw the note sitting on his desk, she picked it up and began to read:  
  
My dearest Sydney,  
  
You've underestimated me, my dear. How did you think I wouldn't find out? I have known you and your father were double agents for a while now. Our friend Mr. Sark first informed me when you attempted to murder me for another man. I'm dissappointed in you Sydney, you were always like a daughter to me. Well no matter, I'm gone now, and don't bother looking for me, you won't find me until I want to be found.  
  
My deepest sympathies:  
  
Arvin Sloane  
  
By the end of the note Sydney had already dropped into a heap on the floor, sobs finally overcoming her body. After all the work, he had gotten away.  
  
Meanwhile, Vaughn was on his way down to Sloane's office to see how Sydney was doing. Upon rounding the corner, he saw Sydney on the floor crying. He immediately fell to the floor with her, instantly picking her up into a hug. She clung to him like her life depended on it. "What's wrong Syd?" he asked. She thrust the note at him, forcing him to read it. He read it in shock, holding onto Sydney tighter with each word. When he had finished, he looked at her in shock. She nodded her head. They looked into each other's eyes for a second before their lips finally crashed into each other's in a sweet kiss.  
  
* * * *  
  
4 months later...  
  
Sydney and Michael were walking down the pier hand-in-hand. Over the last four months this had become one of their favorite places to come and relax. Tonight though Michael was a little tense. They finally stopped and leaned up against the railing. Michael instinctively put his hand in his pocket and pulled the box out. He got down on one knee and nervously said, "Sydney, I love you so much, please will you marry me?"  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open and she began crying. Wiping away the tears, she nodded and replied, "Of course Michael, of course. I love you so much." He slipped the ring on her finger and she pulled him up and his lips to hers.  
  
TBC...  
  
Should I continue? ~nicole~ 


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Depths of Love  
  
Chapter 1  
  
8 years later...  
  
Sydney sat drinking coffee at the dining room table of her cozy three bedroom house. She heard squeals coming from the doorway. She turned her head in time to see a little girl with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes run into the kitchen, followed by a brown haired boy with intensely green eyes. "Zoey Ann Vaughn, Evan James Vaughn," she sighed, "Please stop running in the house, you've been told before." Little Zoey, her 4-year-old daughter ran over to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy," she replied before smiling and jumping up on her mother's lap.  
  
Sydney smiled to herself. "It's okay sweetheart," she replied giving her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Now 6-year-old Evan, after feeling guilty walks up to his mother, and after giving her a quick hug he said, "I'm sorry too, but it wasn't our fault, dad started chasing us around the house." Zoey shook her head also, as if to tell Sydney that Evan was telling the truth.  
  
As if on cue, the guilty daddy walked in the doorway. "Yeah, your father does seem to like to antagonize you," Sydney replied, all the while knowing that Michael had just walked into the kitchen even with her back to him.  
  
"Zoey and Evan, go get your hockey stuff on and your mother and I will take you to the ice rink in a little while," he told his children.  
  
"You really like to antagonize them, don't you?" Sydney asked him, teasingly.  
  
He kissed her on the lips and sat down next to her at the table. "Yeah," he replied, "I guess I do." He silently turned around and watched their son and daughter scramble upstairs to get ready to go to the ice rink and play hockey, girls against boys of course.  
  
TBC...  
  
I hope everyone likes this  
  
~nicole~ 


	3. Chapter 2

The Depths of Love  
  
A/N: thanks everyone who reviewed and here's the second chapter some people have been waiting for.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Sydney and Michael made sure Evan and Zoey were strapped into the backseat of the blue mini van, before jumping in themselves. Sydney enjoyed driving the van, it made her forget about her past as a double agent for the CIA, and concentrate on her future as a mother and a wife. As they drove to the ice rink she thought about her life since the takedown of SD-6. She had had such a good life over the last 8 years, it was hard for her to remember the time when her life had been so horrible. Her life was so much better now than she ever imagined and dreamed it would be when she was working as a double agent for the CIA in SD-6.  
  
As if sensing her in deep thought, Michael got a worried look on his face. "Syd, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Coming out of her deep thoughts, she turned her head towards him and smiled, "I'm perfect," she replied reassuringly. The rest of the ride was spent in reassuring silence. 20 minutes later, Sydney pulled the van into the ice rink parking lot and parked it. She popped the back door of the van and everyone scrambled out and grabbed their individual bags with their skates and equipment. Michael grabbed Sydney's hand and they walked into the rink like the big happy family that they were.  
  
TBC...  
  
Sorry it's so short  
  
I'll update soon  
  
Please review   
  
~nicole~ 


	4. Chapter 3

They sat in the lobby of the ice rink drinking hot chocolate, unlacing their skates and putting them back in their bags. The ice rink had been too full so instead of playing hockey they just skated around. Regardless, the kids still had fun, as did Sydney and Michael. Zoey, who had only learned to skate 3 months ago, still fell, but Evan helped her to get more balance and feel better, so by the end of the three hours she was skating perfectly and hadn't fallen for the last hour or so. Sydney definitely knew she had two future hockey players on her hands, especially if Michael had anything to say about it.  
  
Once they were done with their hot chocolate, they made sure their skates were in their bags before grabbing them and walking back out of the ice rink and across the parking lot. They got back in the van, Sydney and Michael both making sure that Evan and Zoey were strapped up properly before Sydney pulled out of the parking lot. Looking at her watch, Sydney discovered that it was almost 5 pm.  
  
"Does everyone want to go out for dinner?" she asked, looking back and forth between the three faces occupying the van besides herself.  
  
As if a volcano were erupting, the noise rumbled out of all three of their mouths at the same time, "Yeah!" Sydney had to smile, her whole life was in this van, it might sound pathetic, but her whole life was contained between these three people. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed, she barely thought about her old life anymore, except when Michael would come home from work and talk about new CIA cases that were happening. But after thinking about her old life, she had to smile about her new life, she loved staying home with Zoey all day long while Michael was at work and Evan was at school. Her and Zoey would bake, play, they even had a designated time each afternoon that they took a nap. All in all, they just had a really good time together. And she was determined to not make Zoey or Evan for that matter to have to grow up without a mother for most of their childhood, or for that matter a father either. She didn't care what it took, but she was going to make sure her kids never went through the heartbreak of losing a parent, like both her and Michael did at a young age. She would protect them, no matter what it took.  
  
******************  
  
Please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 4

The next morning Sydney woke to Michael shaking her. "Syd, sweetie, come on wake up," Michael said. She opened her eyes and lazily smiled at him.  
  
"Hey," she replied, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm getting ready to leave for work and Evan just got on the bus and Zoey is already awake, so it's time for you to get up," he replied.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm getting up," Sydney said, pulling the blankets back and sitting up. Her and Michael walked out of their bedroom and down the hall and stairs and they preceeded to walk into the kitchen where Zoey was sitting at the table with Donovan at her feet, eating a bowl of cereal.  
  
When Zoey saw her mother walk into the kitchen she ran to her mother and jumped up in her arms, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sydney set Zoey down and Zoey went over and hugged her father before quietly walking back to the table and sitting down once again.  
  
At Sydney's side Michael patted Donovan on the head and said, "Look I have to go to work, have fun today." Sydney just smiled and walked with him to the front door.  
  
"I love you," she told him.  
  
"I love you too," he replied, giving her a quick kiss and walking ou the door. When he was gone, she shut the front door and walked back towards the kitchen.  
  
"Zoey what do you want to do today?" Sydney asked her daughter.  
  
"I don't know mommy," Zoey replied, "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I'm not sure Zoe," Sydney said, "We'll have to wait and see." And she sat down at the table across from Zoey and drank her coffee.  
  
******************  
  
Please read and review! 


End file.
